


T-minus a Lifetime

by Intronerd (PawneeEm)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity (Stargate), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneeEm/pseuds/Intronerd
Summary: 'Resigning? What for?'She’d never figured Jack O'Neill for a grand gesture kind of guy.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	T-minus a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Small comment Fic based on the greatest TV kiss in history, from the middle of the SGC control room.   
> Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://samandjack.tumblr.com/post/171897598086/resigning-what-for-so-i-can-do-this

She’d never figured Jack O'Neill for a grand gesture kind of guy. 

Yet, here he was, glancing down at his watch before grabbing her. The next thing Sam knew they were locked in a passionate embrace, in the middle of the control room. 

Sam was overwhelmed by the suddenness of it all. By a euphoric surge of adrenaline and serotonin.

She was also pretty sure that General Hammond stood right behind them, staring in horrified fascination at the unfolding scene.

_ 'Resigning? What for?'  _

The base’s second in command, making out with SG1’s second in command.

Make that former second in command.

He'd resigned for her. Because of her. Sam was under no illusions, he'd said so himself.

_ ‘So I can do this.’ _

For the past couple of weeks, following the Za'tarc test, and the repercussions of what they had to confess, under threats of death, Sam had despaired.

She loved him.

It wasn’t that hard to admit in the privacy of her own head. Not when he basically admitted to feeling the same.

She loved his loyalty, and his bravery. She loved his dry wit and his short attention span. She loved his beautiful, kind eyes, and every detail of his strong battle worn body.

She loved him, and it killed her to have it all locked up in a room of secrecy. 

Her following days had been filled with resigned grief, with longing, and a whole lot of comfort food. Sam knew she'd gained at least a few pounds.

Sam was acutely aware of those pounds as the colonel dipped her, deepening the kiss.

She’d sat at home, one evening after another, weighing her options.

It was all about priorities. 

Sam wasn't ready to resign her position, she worked too hard to walk away now, she’d also had dreams and plans for a career that went beyond ‘major’. Also, she highly doubted the higher ups would let her quit when she was Earth’s lead expert on gate technology.

She hadn’t expected him to quit either, he was essential to the fight. He was an exceptional leader, and just as, if not more, unexpendable than Sam herself.

It was all about priorities. 

Sam has never been anyone's priority.. Until Jack O'Neill.

He'd penned his name on that resignation letter, and chose her.

A sharp sense of guilt pricked her conscience for not trusting him, the man who was willing to die before losing her.

Suddenly, she saw visions of a future she'd never dared to entertain before.

She saw a cozy house in the Colorado Springs suburbs, with a yard and a grill in the back. 

She saw a blonde brown-eyed child who fiddled with everything within reach, and demanded cake for breakfast every day.

She saw summers at a secluded cabin in Minnesota, where she could finally say yes to his fishing invites, and have all the time in the world to get to know him better. Jack, and not Colonel O’Neill. 

She saw happiness, and a lifetime of belonging with someone. A family that was created out of love, just like the one that her parents had created.

Sam smiled at the thought, her lips parting under his, and he took it as an invitation to kiss her deeper. 

His kiss was passionate and sweet, and everything she’d ever imagined it would be. 

Sam has imagined quite a lot.

If things worked out... No.  _ When  _ things worked out between the two of them, there would be all kinds of kisses. Good morning kisses. Bedtime kisses. Goodbye and hello kisses.

Anyway, why was she thinking about this when she should be enjoying the actual kisses?

She wrapped her arm around his neck. 

No rush, they had all the time in the world….

A white flash of light enveloped them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @loristeinle227 for the quick beta <3


End file.
